mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruise Ship Mafia II
| image = File:Cruise_ship2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mekal | link = Cruise Ship Mafia II | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = October 14, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players: #GreyCells #CrazyPainter #Joe's Student #Woon #Frozen_in_Fire #Fox #DMS172 #Limey #Silverheart #PuzzleGirl #Slick #Reaymond #Panther #Footonthehill | first = CrazyPainter | last = Joe's Student, Woon, DMS172, Limey | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mekal based on original design, following Cruise Ship Mafia. It began on October 14, 2008 and ended in a Goodies win in N5 (October 27, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules #Nights and days are 24 hours in central time. Night one will start 8:00 P.M. Central time, and will end when ever P.M.s are in, latest being 8:00 P.M # If someone didn't participate in lynching , they will be asked to be replaced, if no replacement is found, then they will be killed the second lynching that they are not active in. # When you die, you have two 'ghost-post' in gray to make, but it CANNOT reveal any information or hint at anything or relate to the game, it must be entirely off-topic… # There will be hints… But in the scavenger hunt way… keep your eyes open in the INTRO post for a clue… # Nonsense posters will be warned and then punished Don't spam the thread (as much as I hated this rule, it is still in effect) # Rules are rules, so don't complain. Also keep in mind that Mafia is a game of elimination, and dying is part of it. # The roles will be determined completely randomly, so don't bias # Have fun … Or else # you may not post anything from outside the thread #Tidal waves are subject to hit… especially after the annoying of the sea god. #New Rule addition:Because of the pure size, the oasis of the seas has certain activities at can benefit you. However, you can only use 1 once. You must PM me to activate your activity… *Zip line: this thrill seeker levels up your adrenaline. That night you have a 50% chance of escaping from an attacker. *Flow rider: you have a 50% chance of falling of your board and hitting your head (causing the removal of your vote) or being totally beastly (your popularity soars and you get your vote x2) *Shopping: This gives you a chance to shop for the cruise. You have a 50% chance of finding something good to wear, letting you go off the boat while at the port of call, causing no day roles(But still lynching) to affect you… and a 50% chance of finding nothing, which does what you find. Role Description The Baddies:The Prisoners: After washing up on shore on an island, they joined up and snuck aboard. *The Framer (All): The most elusive baddie… Any night, but not 2 nights in a row, gets the ability that of the person killed by the prisoners the night before. *The Threatener (Prisoner): Can send a message every night which will be posted in the night post. When the Threatener is killed, his role is revealed. *The Techie (Prisoner): Stole a computer and hacked onto the cruise registry. Any night, but not 2 in a row, can see the faction (Innocent/Terrorist) of a player. *The Hitman (Prisoner) - Kills anyone that visits him/her at night. Independent faction : *Terrorist (terrorist): The sea god did not want his evil spirit in the sea, so he granted life once more to him. Kills on even nights. Once The S.W.A.T dies, he is out of the game. Invincible for the first night and day. Goal is to kill the SA. The Innocents: *(2)The Nurses(Saving): Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Can save self only once. Have a 50/50 chance of getting BTSC at the beginning (one will be alerted that they cannot save the Minor Thief because of their moral beliefs.) *Stage Magician (Saving): A real magician who passes as an entertainer. The SM can make a powerful illusion to save someone each night from the terrorist only. If the terrorist dies the SM uses his magic to save 1 person on any night once. After that they are a vanilla character. *Mission Handler (saving): The person who helps the SA keep updated. As long as the MH is alive, The SA cannot be killed at night. If the S.W.A.T is lynched then he uses his high tech equipment to find out the role of anyone 1 time. After that he becomes a Vanilla character. *S.W.A.T (SA)(Misc.): A Expert in his field who kills for the Innocents. Since he is an accomplished fighter ever since the events on “Freedom of the Seas”, he was sent to eliminate the new threat. He kills on prime nights. Cannot be killed at night while MH is alive. *The Minor Thief (misc.): A minor Thief who breaks into staterooms for fun. After the amount of loot he got in on “Freedom of the seas” he decided to try his hand on this ship. PMs me the name of a player each day and I PM their role. *Room Cleaner (Saving, Misc.): After years of Cleaning rooms and seeing the ongoing of the cruise, The RC has finally gotten a promotion. The cleaner picks a player and then I tell them what the action is(cleaning, killing, saving, spy, role manipulation, or previous choice) to which they can either decline or carry out the action. Role manipulation is when the janitor chooses a role and chooses his own targets, and the person with the role is unable to use their ability *Registry Worker (misc.): The RW PMs me the name of a person and that person is removed from voting for the day, The RW also has a ¼ chance of finding out that persons role *The Prison Guard (misc.): arrests a person for one night (must PM me the player's name before the day post). The Person is stuck and can make only 3 posts while in jail (or else they get gang beat and stay in the hospital for another day). They may not use any day or night power while in prison, but they have a 50/50 chance of safety if they are attacked and saved. Host's Summary Logs are available under Actions Winning Faction Goodies: *CrazyPainter - Stage Magician *Joe's Student - Registry Worker *woon - Prison Guard *Frozen in Fire - Minor Thief *dms172 - Nurse (1) *limeliam - S.W.A.T *PuzzleGirl - Nurse (2) *Slick - Room Cleaner *foolonthehill - Mission Handler MVP : - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Mekal #GreyCells - Terrorist - Lynched D2 #CrazyPainter - Stage Magician - Killed N1 by S.W.A.T. #Joe's Student - Registry Worker #woon - Prison Guard #Frozen in Fire - Minor Thief - Killed N4 by Room Cleaner w/ Role Manipulation of the Hitman #Kat - Framer - Killed N2 by Terrorist #dms172 - Nurse (1) #limeliam - S.W.A.T #silverheart - Hitman - Lynched D3 #PuzzleGirl - Nurse (2) - Killed N3 by S.W.A.T. and Prisoners #Slick - Room Cleaner - Killed N5 by Prisoners #Reaymond - Techie - Killed N5 by S.W.A.T. #Panther - Threatener - Lynched D4 #foolonthehill - Mission Handler - Killed N2 by Prisoners Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games